DayWoman
| dfbackcolor = FC6 | dftextcolor = 963 | dfname = Pika Pika no Mi | dfename = Glint-Glint Fruit | dfmeaning = Glimmer | dftype = Logia }} , more commonly known by his alias , is one of the three http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Admiralsadmirals in the Marines. Appearance DayWoman is an incredibly tall woman, roughly the same size of the other two admirals . DayWoman is a young woman with fair skin, and large breast. Her standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over her shoulders like a cape, her arms not in its sleeves. DayWoman also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There is a tiny Black Den Den Mushi on her left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of her suit. She is generally seen wearing a relaxed grin on her face. 6 years before the start of the series, She wore a typical Marine cap. He also lacked the gold amber-tinted sunglasses, shirt, and tie, which she was last seen wearing. When She was seen stationed at Marineford as a vice admiral 4 years before the start of the series, She was sporting a large dark grey hat while wearing dark gloves and a cigarette in her mouth. Her trademark pinstriped suit was light grey, matching her tie. Gallery Personality DayWoman seems to be very laid-back and easygoing, speaking rather-slowly and occasionally drawing out the last word of her sentences, which is strange considering this behavior is in direct contrast with her Devil Fruit power. Appropriate for her power, She takes everything lightly, regardless of the severity of the moment. Even in surprising and unexpected situations, She is apparently never shocked. Even when a pirate fired a gun at her, She seemed to be focused only on calling his subordinate, and did not even mind. He even asked the offenders where her subordinate was. After uprooting a mangrove tree, She laughed to himself that the force She used was a tad excessive. She is also very calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations, She speaks in a politely sarcastic manner, and is very sarcastic and mocking towards her enemies, such as mocking Nightman for being too weak. She often taunts and belittles her foes in and out of battle. Unfortunately for the World Government, She can be quite absent-minded and irresponsible, judging by the fact She used a lot of power in a kick directed at the escaping pirates, uprooted an entire Yarukiman Mangrove tree. However, She has shown her ruthlessness. While She never has expressed any sympathy for or against her opponents, Kizaru's careless behavior shows very little mercy towards his enemies, particularly pirates whom he has targeted. , A Marine tells Sengoku that DayWoman left the Sabaody Archipelago capturing 500 pirates, and they are in need of the paperwork. Also she sees the Shichibukai as nothing more than pirates, even if they are on the World Government's side. Even when Little Oars Jr. was bloody and dying (having lost a leg), She showed no mercy; she simply offered to go ahead and shoot Little Oars Jr. through the head., Kizaru questions what Kuma is doing on the Sabaody Archipelago. She is also very seductive and flirtatious. Her interagtion is known to be very inappropriate. She is often known to be always showing the inside of her skirt, anyone who looks at the inside are shot with a beam of light. Her affections for NightMan make her eyes glimmer. Relationships Enemies Abilities and Powers As an admiral, She commands vast numbers of Marine subordinates, with the most prevalent of the powers under her command being the Buster Call. She also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater before the War began. She possesses great physical endurance, as shown when she was kicked to the ground by Marco without even receiving a scratch. Shee possesses great physical strength, capable of holding down Whitebeard's bisento with just one foot, and is capable of fighting Rayleigh and Whitebeard equally despite their Haki abilities. She also has great accuracy, as shown when she shot and destroyed the key to Nightman's shackles whilst it was still in Ace's hands. Her extraordinary speed and precision makes her one of the most dangerous fighters within the World Government and Marines, fitting her title of admiral. Even as a vice admiral, DayWoman was quite strong, effortlessly defeating Jinbe. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so with a rank above vice admiral, Kizaru can also use the ability. He was seen using his Busoshoku Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Devil Fruit Weapons History Past = Major Battles Translation and Dub Issues Other Appearances Other Media Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Admiral Category:Protagonists